


Only Space Can Kill Time

by thefloralpeach



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, overdone stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little of Jade's perspective after Dave was shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Space Can Kill Time

He can't be dead...  
  Just a moment ago you were fighting alongside him. You were great together; he stepped up whenever you began to fall behind, and you covered him long-distance. You were unstoppable. If Jack-er, Bec?- Noir thought he could defeat you guys, he needed to think again!  
  It was all your fault. You only had to aim and fire! Hit a target, like you'd done a thousand times before! Why should a stupid blindfold make a difference? But no. You had to hesitate and cause Bec to prototype the sprite! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Always so stupid. And now, look where that ignorance has gotten you.  
  You underestimated him. Who knew he could teleport bullets? You guess you should have seen it coming. Nothing in this game, this horrible game, is ever easy. Being prototyped with Bec, now he just keeps staring at you. That piercing glare is enough to drive anybody insane. Why won't he just stop? You're nobody special, why won't he just leave you alone? Because you're Jade Harley, the idiot who just got her best friend killed.  
  One second, Dave is standing, and the next, he drops to his knees and hits the ground with a sickening thud. You immediately drop your gun and run over to him. Oh God, he's covered in blood. Everywhere, blood. That horrible deep red is staining his clothing and spreading out to the ground around him. There are too many bullet holes to count, and they were all fired by you.  
  You feel tears welling up. He wasn't just a friend; oh no, he was so much more to you. Oh, stop thinking like that! He IS so much more to you. He's not dead. He can't be dead. You reach your hand out to his chest, feeling a dangerously slow heartbeat. His poker face is broken.  
  Gently, you remove his shades, the ones he never takes off. Tears begin to fall steadily down your face as you see some welling up in the corners of his ruby eyes. They're so beautiful, even in a terrible situation like this. You stroke his face, perhaps for the last time.   
"Jade..." he struggles to whisper. Oh God, what do you do?  
"Yes, Dave?" You stutter through tears. You don't want to talk to him while sobbing, so you do your best to come through for him.  
"I-I don't wanna die." He whispers softly. Now you've lost it; the tears are in steady flow.  
"Don't worry. You're gonna be fine. You're a Strider!" You try to be light, but both of you know how this will turn out.  
"Jade, I-" he stumbles. You anxiously await the end to that sentence, but he stops. He can't say anything else. He's gone.  
"Dave. Dave, you what? You what?! Dave! Answer me Dave! You-you can't-" you break out into hysterical sobs.  
  The last time you'll ever talk to him. The last time you'll ever hear his voice, or see his eyes, or feel his breath, or be able to hope for a future. You hate yourself. How could you have done this? He was brave, he was good, he was perfect to you. But now, you'll never get a chance to say anything to him. You'll never get to say you love him, or find out if maybe, just maybe, he feels the same. In the end, only space can kill time.  
  Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you just let him die? How could you just leave him while you immerse yourself in your own selfish world of sobbing? What would he think of you? Pathetic. Senseless, shameless, idiotic girl.   
  Suddenly, the tears stop. You remember something you heard a while ago, something your friend told you.  You remember that your friends' dream selves are alive! And that means...  
  You kiss him. You scoop his limp body in your arms, and kiss him, hoping it's not too late. His dream self could be awakened with a post-mortem kiss if it ever came down to it, which in this case, it did. He could travel to his quest bed and go God Tier if he wanted. Maybe then you could even see him again, if you weren't too shamed. No. He'd forgive you. He'd know that you didn't mean it, because that's who he is. Anyhow, you can't waste anymore time being useless and crying. Dave will be fine, and you've got a job to do.  
\-----------------  
  Somewhere, in a tower on Derse, you, a young man, wake up. Your room is fairly cluttered, faintly resembling that of your own in the "real" world. It takes you a few moments to remember what just happened, and then it hits you. Your name is Dave Strider, and you've just died; killed and revived by the love of your life, Jade Harley. Man, she'd have a field day if she knew you thought that of her. You were about to tell her in a fit of insanity as last words, but your stupid body couldn't wait. Oh well. Now you're alive as a dream self.  
   Wait a minute... to be revived, you have to be kissed. That means that Jade...  
You fail to fight back the blushing and grin on your face. What a dork. Now you HAVE to see her again, no matter what. Time and space always go together, anyway.


End file.
